1. Field of the Disclosure
One or more embodiments of this disclosure relate to a digital image processing method, apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the digital image processing method of detecting a rectangular region from a preview image in advance to generate a perspective transform.
2. Description of the Related Art
A perspective transformation (i.e. perspective transform) is generally defined as s a collineation set up in a plane by projecting on the points of another plane from two different centers of projection. In order to perform a perspective transform on an image, a general digital image processing apparatus needs to detect a rectangular region from a captured image and generate a perspective-transformed image by performing a perspective transform based on the detected rectangular region. There is a wide range of use for perspective transformations, and in the field of healthcare, the ability to manipulate the view of an image to a different perspective can be very valuable in the diagnosis and treatment of patients.
Therefore, when a user wants to perform a perspective transform on a certain image, the user detects a rectangular region after capturing an image and then the apparatus processes the captured image based on the detected rectangular region, and thus a temporal delay is generated. This temporal delay is problematic, and an improvement is needed to reduce or even eliminate the temporal delay.